La familia Vocaloid!
by IA.CAT.xD
Summary: Hola soy yo la historia trata de los vocaloid de Kaiko x Meito; IA x Yuma / IA x Piko; Miku x Kaito / Miku x Len; Rei x Rui / Rui x Taito...ect.
1. No estamos tan mal (?)

**Hola como estaba aburrida leyendo fanfic quiero hacer uno nuevo ya que me arrepenti que la pareja anterior parecia aburrida =M=)/ pero buneo...estas son las parejas...**

**Miku x Kaito / Miku x Len.**

**Kaiko x Meito.**

**Mikuo x Rin.**

**IA x Yuma / IA x Piko.**

**Rei x Rui.**

**Taito x Rui.**

**e.e Lose bueno les contare de los que no conocen pero lo hare rapidito que estoy "LAGUEADA"**

**Kaiko= ****_Una jovencita de 16 - 17 años; Tiene el cabello corto color azul; algunas veces esta usa un vestido azul pero, en otro casos ella viste casi que de la misma manera que su hermano; Tiene ojos azules y lleva una bufanda con un moño al lado Izquiero/Derecho Viseversa; item Helado de fresa y vainilla._**

**Meito= ****_Parecido mucho a meito solo que este usa pantalones largos; tiene 21 años; item botella de sake (otras veces es un cigarrillo)._**

**IA= ****_Ella tiene el cabello entre Rubio y Rosado pastel muy claro; Usa una especie de camisela corta que siempre la lleva suelta por su lado Izquierdo; ojos cristalinos color lila; usa una falda rosada; tiene 15 - 16 años; item una orquidea (segun yo :3)._**

**Yuma=****_ Tiene el pelo rosado; tiene los ojos verdes amarillentos; siempre lleva un sueter color gris junto una camiseta verde oscuro (aveces es negro); usa unos pantalones grises claros con una ralla a la Izquierda y derecha ( en ambos lados); lleva una gorra negra y audifonos; su item es una Katana; tiene 17-18 años. "MEJOR CONOCINDO COMO VY2"_**

**Rei/Rui****_= Son como Rin y Len solo que con diferentes nombre y su apellido es Kagene; tienen pelo negro; ojos ambar; usan la misma ropa que Rin/Len solo que estos son colores goticos entre "ambar (amarillo entre dorado), negro y gris"; Rei tiene 17 años ;Rui tiene 16 años ( muy diferentes a Rin/Len); Son pasificos pero cuando Rei se molesta es "YANDERE"; Item's El de Rui es un mini-piano (?es que nose xDDD)el de Rei es un violin cuando se tranforma en Yandere...*Musica de Terror* °M° una moto-sierra._**

**Taito= ****_Tiene el pelo morado; tiene un parche blanco en el ojo ( es Yandere; es decir; agresivo y asesino ); Usa la misma ropa que Kaito solo que negra morada y amarilla; su item es un corta-hielo; Tiene 20-22 años; sus ojos son morados; en ves de una bufanda lleva una especie de tela llena de sangre._**

**Piko****_= Tiene el pelo gris; es timido y muy amable; usa un tipo de vestido gris con unos botones al frente (casualmento solo se pone una playera al "azar" y unos pantalones al "azar"); sus ojos son blancos; tiene un cable como si fuera una cola de animal (?); tiene 17 años pero aparenta de menos; item una laptop (?)._**

**Bueno continuemos explique mucho e.e estoy de animos xDDD...**

* * *

"Que rico es estar en la cama arrecostada..."- Dice IA.

*TOC TOC*

"Quien sea me arruino el momento..."- Murmuro IA -" Pase...de todos modos ya no estoy relajada..."

"Lo sentimos IA queremos escondernos"- Dijeron Rui y Len mientras estaban agachados

" Ahora cuales la razón?"- Pregunto IA con una cara de PSICOPATA

"Digamos que Rui se comio el caramelo de Kaiko y ahora quiere matarnos con una aspiradora =.=" -Respondio Len haciendo que Rui le golpee en la cabeza

"Sii?"-Dice Rui con cara de cachorrita

"Ok...solo que no se pongan a usmear las cajas!- Dijo IA mirandolos, haciendo que Rui y Len vean es futuro de su Muerte en los ojos Lilas de IA-"OK!?"-Dijo furiosa.

"Lo prometemos!"- Gritaron Rui y Len con temor.

"Rui Len...Donde estan!?"- Grita Kaiko sin dificultad de sostener la aspiradora...hasta que sin querer tropeso con Meito- "Perdón no fue mi intencion! estaba buscando a...a..."- Se detubo Kaiko ya que al parecer se enamoro.

"Ok no tienes que disculparte...K..Kaiko estas Bien?!-Dice Meito preocupado, mientras pasa su mano ante sus ojos-"Kaiko?- Pregunto entonces no tubo otra que golpearle suave con la botella de SAKE en la cabeza haciendo que esta tenga conciencia.

"Auch!"- Dice Kaiko adolorida de la cabeza- "B...bueno tengo q...q...que buscar a...Rui..y...y...y a Len!"- Dice Kaiko nerviosa.

"Ok pero por que estas sonrojada e.e"- Dice Meito

"Mhm?..."- Pregunto Kaiko hasta que entendio-"KYAAAA!"- Grito Kaiko mientras Corria.

En la habitación de IA...

"Y Wyssi..Wyssi araña otraves subio..~"- Cantaba Rui Haciendo que Len y IA se arten de la cancionsita infantil- " Otra ves!"- Grito Rui con alegria para animarlos hasta que Len le tapo la boca haciendo que ella se sonroje de color carmezi.

"La cantas y juro que el Mundo no existira.."- Dijo Len con un aura oscura haciendo que Rui llore del miedo y que IA se asuste un poco.

"Estoy con el"- Respondio IA de acuerdo con lo que dijo Len.

"..."-No pudo decir nada Rui ya que tenia la boca tapada...hasta que se da cuenta que la mano de Len sabe a Caramelo y se pone a lamerla.

"R...Rui no hagas eso!"- Se queja Len ya que se habia sonrojado por lo que Rui le hiso- "R...Rui!"- Grita Len hasta soltarla- "Ugh...!"- Se queja Len ya que tiene la mano llena de saliba

"Dame tu mano!"- Dice Rui contenta haciendo que IA ponga cara de "WTF" y que Len ponga cara de "POKER FACE"

"P...p...por qué?"- Pregunta Len sonrojado

"sabe a caramelo de menta =w="- Responde Rui haciendo que todos la miren con cara de que es Rara

"Bueno ya se pueden ir?"- Pregunto IA

"Solo dejame revisar si no hay nadie.."- Dice Len...al mirar ve que no hay nadie-"Ven Rui vamonos no hay nadie.."

"Oki!"-Grita Rui

Unas horas despues...como unas 4 horas? xDDD sigamos..

"Na~na na na na na na..~" Tartamudeaba miku (MELT) una y otra ves-"E...ehhh!?"-Dice miku al ver a Kaiko corriendo mientras estaba sonrojada.

* * *

-_la pobre Kaiko salia corriendo ya que meito sin querer o mas bien queriendo...la beso en la boca probocando que esta saliera corriendo tal como leyeron...Miku quedo desconsertada de lo que acabo de pasar mientras agarraba un jugo de negi (puerro)Bueno... despues de todo al parecer IA ya estaba feliz con su privacidad y Kaito y Meiko peleando mientras que Rui, Rei, Rin, Len, Rinto y Lenka, los miranban como si fuesen una TV mientras comiean palomitas..._

* * *

"Maldit..."- Iba a grita Kaito hasta que le lanzaron un Puerro a la cabeza dejandolo inconciente

"Te salve la vida me debes un favor...que sea...que me compres 3 paquetes de jugo de negi y que cada uno contengan 10 cajas..."-Dijo miku haciendo que Meiko se quede callada y valla al Vocal-Mercado

"Q...q...que acaba de pasar?..."- Pregunto IA mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Nada...nada"- Contesto Miku mientras sonreia.

-Yuma va bajando por la escaleras lo mas rapido ya que estaba apurado...hasta que...se caen de la escaleras junto a IA-"Auch!...lo siento mucho..."-Dijo Yuma

"Kya! "-Grito IA sobandose la cabeza hasta que ella se dio cuenta que estaban en una pocision...inco...moda...haciendo que esta se sonroje-"Y...y...Yuma! p...parate de encima m...m...mio! ."- Rogo IA mientras estaba sonrojada.

"L...lo siento dejame ayudarte"-Dijo Yuma ayudándola a pararse.

"Jejejeje ya encontre a la pareja del mes... e.e"-Dijo Miku con cara de pervertida

"Eehh?..."-Se puso nerviosa IA

"Bueno...creo queseria una buena idea?...- Dijo Yuma mientras pensaba despues de esos pensamiento..-"Ven tranquila"- le dijo a IA haciendo que ella se pusiera Roja tomate...le sostubo el mento y...

"D...dejame!"-Grito IA y le dio una cachetada y miro hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo...hasta que Kaiko paso cerca de ella y se escondio detras de IA-"E..eh? q..q...que quier...?"- IA no termino la frase ya que fue interrumpida

"E...esconde me de Meito..."-Decia Kaiko hasta que Meito pasa por hay

"Kaiko se que estas hay...perdoname enserio fue un accidente"-Dijo Meito Agarrandola del brazo y llevandola hasta el patio para conversar con ella- "T...tranquila ven tengo que hablar con tigo sobre algo muy importante que eh estado esperando decirte..."-Dijo Meito haciendo que Kaiko se sonroja.

"...Q...que!?"-Gritaron todos en unisono excepto Meito y Kaiko.

"Chicos pasa algo?"- Pregunta la Gumi

"Creo que estan pensando que Miku parese Loli..."-Dice Gumiya mientras le sangra la nariz por pervertido

"Esto es de mi parte! PERVERTIDO!"-Grita Miku y me lanza un puerro en la cara haciendo que este se desmaye...

"Miku cuidado! ."- Grito IA y Yuma haciendo un unisono...

"Mierda!"- Grito Miku al caerse con una Botella de Sake..antes de desmayarse

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo aqui un adelanto e.e mañana no tengo clases!**

**bueno mi imaginacion...**

**Yo: *Cantando MELT***

**Mamá: Que ****coño...?**

**Yo: Acaso no lo ves rosamos piel contra piel...~**

_**EN EL PSICOLOGO**_

**Dr: Y por que cantas eso?**

**Yo: Por que me gusta las canciones pervertidas de Miku e.e**

**Dr: Acaso hablas de esa muñequita?**

**Yo: Tambien la conoce que tal si paseamos por el arco iris Otaku *0***

**OKNO# xDDD bueno aqui un adelanto ahora si e.e**

* * *

"D...de que hablas Kaito? habla claro... =.= no se te entiende nadita!"-Pregunta Miku

"E...es que estas ensima mio B..Baka!"- Grito Kaito Haciendo que Miku mirara abajo y se diera cuenta que esta en un lugar donde no se debe...

* * *

**Bueno hasta la proxima!**


	2. Empezamos Mal M)

**Hola! aqui volvemos!**

* * *

"M...miku le...vant...t..te..."- Dijo Kaito sonrojado

"D...de que hablas Kaito? Habla claro... =.= no se te entiende nadita!"-Pregunta Miku

"E...es que estas encima mio B..Baka!"-Grito Kaito Haciendo que Miku mirara para abajo y se diera cuenta que esta en un lugar donde no debe..

"Kyaaa! perdon no fue mi intencion encerio!"- Grita miku mientras se levanta con un sonrojo tomate

"D...disculpada..jeje..."- Dice Kaito con la risa Sarcástica

"Ahora quien es la parejita del mes?"- Dijeron IA y Yuma en unisono

"E...Ehh!"- Grito Miku- "D...dejense de tonterias! E...e...es mas Y..yo que les e...e...echo!?"- Grita Miku Balbuceando por los nervios

"Ejemp!"- Murmuro Yuma pero aun asi Miku escucho-"Si...que nos has echo!?"- Dijo Yuma con Sarcasmo

"Oops!"-Se quejo Miku al darse cuenta de lo que les hizo anteriormente a IA y a Yuma

_EN EL PATIO CON KAIKO Y MEITO..._

"Me...Meito ya dejame!"-Grito Kaiko con un sonrojo fuerte que no podia esconder...

"Tranquila esto sera solo como un cuestionario..."- Responde Meito- "Número uno...Estas enamorada de alguien?"

"E..eh!?"- Se quejo Kaiko mientras se sonrojaba mas-"Cla...ro que no!"-Grito Kaiko

"Veamos si esto te convesce..."-Dijo Meito sosteniendole el menton para luego besarla hasta que..

"Deja a mi Hermanita!"-Grito Kaito y le dio un puñetaso haciendo que Kaiko se libere-"Estas bien ?"-Pregunto Kaito

"S...sip!"-Respondio Kaiko feliz despues de que le salvaran la vida

"Bueno chicos...Luka dice que vallan a comer"- Dijo Lulu (La hermanita de Luka tiene 12 años)

"OK!"-Dijeron Kaiko Kaito y Meito en unisono

_EN LA COCINA_

"Que rico Luka! Mmm..!"- Dijo IA con una sonrisa

"G..gracias!"-Responde Luka

"KYAA! No logro montarme en la silla! esta muy alta.."-Se quejo Lulu

"Tranquila yo te subo"-Dijo Gakupo subiendola a la silla

"Gracias!"-Respondio Lulu sonriendo

"No soporto mas!Se ve muy rico!"-Grita Rin pero al tomar una cucharada de fideos se quema la boca-"KYAAAAAAAAAA! muy calienteeee!"-Grita Rin del dolor mientras se cae de la silla y revolcarse por el piso-"Mi lengua!"-Grito muy fuerte Rin

"Tranquila..."-Dice Mikuo mientras se levanta de la silla-"Te quitare el ardor"-y la besa

"..."-Todos se quedan en silencio mientras Gakupo le tapa los ojos a Lulu

"Que esta pasando?..."-Pregunto Lulu ya que no puede ver por que le tapan los ojos

"N...nada.."-Dice Miku

"Bueno ya no te quema la lengua..?"-Pregunta Mikuo

"Q...que te pasa!?"-Grito Rin y le da un cachetada

"PLAYBOY! xD"-Grita Akaito haciendo que todos se Rían

"Creo que sera mejor que me valla a mi habitacion...de todas formas termine de comer.."-Dice IA con la voz apagada

"Yo tambien...no puedo soportar ver esto...ademas prefiero escribir poemas.."-Dijo Yuma de acuerdo con IA

"Esperen que tal si mañana vamos al Cine-Vocal3?"-Pregunta Rui

"Quisiera pero tengo planes de vacaciones...asi que losiento"-Responde IA

"Yo igual pero tengo que hacer un informe sobre mis vacaciones...=_="-Respondio Yuma con una cara de decepcionado

"Bueno...Lulu quieres ir?"- Pregunta Rui

"Si!"- Grita Lulu con animo.

* * *

_**Bueno...despues de unas 2 horas todos estaban en sus habitaciones; hasta que Yuma se dirigia a la habitacion de IA a decirle algo hasta que el nota que ella esta dormida...el se le hacerca le da un beso y le susurra en el oido -buenas noches mi angel..- y se va de la habitacion de IA...Al amanecer yo me desperte y Kaito al parecer no me dejaba de abrazar asi que me separe de el, abri la puerta la cerre, baje las escaleras y me puse a comer mi helado favorito de fresa y vainilla; Meito iba bajando las escaleras y salgo corriendo con mi helado y me escondo en el armario de los sueteres de todos...Pero al parecer el me encontro y me beso la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara; sali corriendo y me encerre en el baño asi que aprobechando me cepille y eso...me fue a mi habitacion y me puse a chatear en Vocalbook y por primera ves vi a Gumiya conectado y me use a chatear con el; unas 3 horas despues Kaito iba despertando asi que decidi despedirme y cerrar mi cuenta luego me sente en la silla a leer una revista de postres, tal y como hago siempre Kaito desperto y me dijo...**_

* * *

"Kaiko que haces? es muy temprano ven y acuestate a dormir..."-Dijo Kaito soñoriento

"Ok...es que estaba haciendo algo importante...jeje.."-Respondio Kaiko con nervios y se acosto a dormir aun mas...ya que eran las 7:36 a.m.

_UNA HORAS DESPUES.._

"A ver díganme quien me quito mi peluche de puerro!?"-Grito miku enojada

"Que yo sepa me habian invitado a una parranda con mis viejos amigos...y vine a casa unas 2 horas antes.."-Respondio mikuo defendiendose

"Te lo creo...veamos...¡Gumi!...a no no fuiste tu eres mi mejor amiga..."- Dijo miku disculpandose

"Lo admito fui..yo es que tenia miedito ten te lo devuelvo"-Dijo Kaiko disculpandose mientras le devuelve el puerro a miku

"Ok...tranquila :D se que se siente tener miedo.."- Responde miku sonriendole

"Bueno chicos vallan alistandose para ir al Cine-Vocal3...a estas horas estariamos ya en 8° lugar!..."-Dijo Rui y todos aceptaron excepto IA y Yuma ya que tenian cosas que hacer

_EN EL PARQUE..._

"Me siento mejor que nunca!"-Se dijo IA a si misma-"E..eh!? ese no es Yuma? por que se d...dirije hacia mi! egh! mejor recojo mis cosas y me voy...ya es tarde..."-Mumuro IA al darce cuenta que Yuma ya se habia sentado donde ella estaba-"H...hola Yuma! que no tenias algo que hacer?"-Pregunto IA confusa

"Hola, si pero ya lo hise ademas como estaba aburrido decidi acompañarte!"-Respondio Yuma sonriente-"Ese gato es tuyo?"- Pregunto Yuma sin quitarle los ojos a su gato

"Eh..? asi se llama Esponjoso, es muy esponjoso jeje..."-Respondio IA nerviosa con su gato en los brazos hasta que el gato sale corriendo a la autopista haciendo que IA corra a perseguirlo hasta que...

"IA cuidado!"-Grito Yuma soltando una lagrima mientras corria tras ella

"Ehh..?"-Se pregunto IA pero al voltear...-"KYA!"

-El carro atropeyo a IA haciendo un charco de sangre mientras Yuma se impacto por lo visto-"IA!"-Grito Yuma sacudiéndola-"IA no me hagas esto...responde Baka!"-Gritaba Yuma por suerte seguia viva ya echo el milagro de Dios la llevaron al Centro-Hospitaloid...

* * *

_EN EL HOSPITALOID.._

"IA..."- Dijo su hermano IO llorando

"Pobresita..."-Murmuro Kaiko siendo abrazada por Kaito

"Ehh..?que paso..."-Pregunto IA apenas empezando a volver a estar conciente-"M...me duele la costilla y el brazo...Que paso?"- Pregunto IA soñorienta

"Tubiste un incidente Yuma te lo contara t...todo..."-Respondio Miku con un poco de tristeza

"Lo que paso fue que tenias a tu gato Esponjoso, salto de tus brazos..."

* * *

**Historia...**

**EH?~**

**IA!~ CUIDADO!~**

**KYAA!~**

***DESMAYO***

* * *

"Eso fue lo que paso.."-Dijo Yuma terminando de explicar lo sucedido-"Pero por suerte aun sigues viva!"- Dijo Yuma sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

* * *

**_REPRESENTACION DE IA:_**

_**No puedo creer que eso me alla pasado habia Muerto y después revivi...este día no puede ser mas extraño?M...mi corazón siempre late rapido cada vez que Yuma me abraza o me toca por suerte evito sonrojarme mas de lo que me sonrojo...Tan solo si cambiara mi pasado para saber quien soy en verdad...Nada de esto hubiera pasado..y mucho menos el incidente de cuando yo tenia 8 años...por mi era un INFIERNO por ello me cambie el nombre a IA ya que no sabia como me llamaba...**_

_**Pero el calido abrazo de Yuma me relaja y me tranquiliza...pero si tan solo no hubiera perdido un poco de mi memoria...yo no existiria por Nadie...**_

* * *

**conmovedor! *0* bueno em dio flojera escribir mucho por mi es poquito pero con leer la cantidad de palabras ya serian 10000000000 de letras xDD bueno aqui los adelantos..**

* * *

"Jajaja ora vez nos volvemos a ver Miku!"-Respondio (¿?)

"C..callate (¿?)!"-Respondio Miku en contra de...

* * *

**QUIEN SERA!? todo en el proximo capitulo ;D**


End file.
